In the state of the art center armrests are frequently used in vehicles in a swivelable configuration. Here, the arm support requires bearing at the mounting location. In this context it is irrelevant whether the attachment is performed with the aid of a console being rigidly connected to the vehicle or whether the console as such is equally movable relative to the vehicle. This can be the case for instance in overall foldable backrests.
To achieve the necessary stiffness for ensuring the required supporting force of the arm support, the console parts in general are made of metal. Moreover, it is common practice in the state of the art to produce the console parts from a metal sheet. In this regard, it is a disadvantage that a metal sheet provides only a small bearing surface for providing the supporting effect. Moreover, it is a drawback when using a metal sheet that it is not possible to realize specific sliding properties.
Hence, it is known in the state of the art to furnish the metallic console parts with a plastic component for ensuring the desired sliding properties. The plastic components known to be used in this context, as a rule, are formed with a highly complex design and thus require the use of a complicated production tool.